videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Baraka
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Kostume 2: His design from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion's story mode * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Baraka * Unlockable Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Unchained * Unlockable Kostume 3: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 4: His costume from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Unlockable Kostume 5: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 6: Baraka Mortal kombat * Unlockable Kostume 7: Mortal Kombat: Baraka * Unlockable Kostume 8: Baraka uniform only for Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kosplay 1: Scyther from Pokemon * Kosplay 2: Ivan from Devil's Third * Horror Skin: Count Orlok Bio Baraka is the fiercest of the Tarkatans, vicious nomadic mutants from the wastes of Outworld. Like all Tarkatan males, he joined Shao Kahn's army once he came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. He gained the rank of Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction. His loyalty and strength make him a favorite of the emperor; his retractable blades have slain many of Shao Kahn's most bitter enemies. As a kontestant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he will ensure his emperor's claim to Earthrealm. Gameplay Character Trait Tarkatan Instinct: Baraka parries any attack close to the opponent by slashing them off if hit. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Flying Shard: Baraka fires a spark by scraping his blades together and aiming at his opponent. This is called Spark in MK 2012. **The enhanced version is called Sparked. Baraka fires a bigger spark which causes a knockdown as well as increases the damage. * Chop Chop Blades: Baraka slices his opponent up vertically with his blades numerous times. In MK vs DCU, he follows up with his Mutant Blades move. In MK 2012 Baraka repeatedly stabs his opponent in the gut rather than slashing them, and is only called Chop Chop. **The enhanced version is called Chop Chop Shop and stabs the opponent two more times. * Blade Swipe: Baraka performs a quick, strong swipe at the opponent with his blade. This move is implemented an advancing auto-combo move called Slices in MK 2012. **The enhanced version is called Slicer. Baraka adds an uppercut to the end of the Slices combo. * Blade Spin: Baraka would spin like a top with his blades extended, damaging his opponent. Baraka could spin indefinitely in the MKT version of this move. **The enhanced version is called Spinner and connects with two more slices in his vicious spin. * Blade Charge: Baraka quickly lunges at his opponent with both blades out. In MK vs DCU, this move appears after Baraka's Chop Chop Blades connects. **The enhanced version is called Blade Rush. This increases the damage and range. * Scrape Kick: Baraka releases his Tarkatan Blades and launches at his opponent with his legs. This move is a command attack rather than a special move. Baraka is very vulnerable if this attack misses his foe completely. Blade Master Gains combos utilizing his blades. His blades are extended out and glow red. Primitive Gains Tarkatan Rage and Pounce. Markings appear on his body, and his clothes are ripped up. * Tarkatan Rage: Baraka bites himself, reducing his damage for a period of time. (Primitive Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Fury. Baraka will bite himself two times, reducing his damage twice. * Pounce: Baraka pounces at the opponent, attacking them with a flurry of slashes. **The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Pounce. After slashing, Baraka throws the opponent away. Tarkatan General Gains Tarkatan Launch and Blade Deflect. He wears the general's helmet. * Tarkatan Launch: The Tarkatan grunt appears, dive-bombing at the opponent with their blades out. Has Close, Mid and Far versions. (Tarkatan General Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Sacrifice. The Tarkatan grunt is loaded with bombs, diving at the opponent's feet: doing more damage. * Blade Deflect: Baraka deflects projectiles away by using his blades. **The enhanced version is called Blade Reflect and instead of deflecting projectiles, Baraka reflects projectiles back at the opponent. X-Ray Move * Clawed Mercy: '''Baraka impales his opponent and lifts them up on both his blades and then rams his right blade through their windpipe, then goes and puts it through their eye socket crushing some parts of the skull. Super Move * '''Claw Attack: Baraka punches the opponent in the face and then slices them with the other hand. He trips them and elbows them into the ground. He pops his claws and stabs them in the chest. He rips them out violently, roars like a wild animal before rapidly mauling them and then violently snaps their neck while sliding them away from him. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Head Impalement: Baraka releases his blades and stabs his opponent through his/her mouth. He then uses his other blade to decapitate the opponent. Baraka holds the severed head that is impaled on his blade up in triumph. * Slicey McSlicer: Baraka releases his blades and starts chopping up his opponent into thinly cut slices from top to bottom. The opponent falls into thinly sliced pieces afterwards. * Tarkatan Drill: Baraka jumps out of the picture. The opponent then looks up and screams in horror as Baraka comes falling down in a drill-like manner. He lands on the opponent, who is then reduced to bloody pieces after ten seconds of drilling with his blades. X-Ality * Stab Wounds: Baraka releases his blades and starts puncturing his opponent's torso everywhere, breaking the ribcage and stabbing the lungs, heart, liver, and intestines. He then jams one of his blades into the opponent's forehead, piercing through his/her brain. Baraka pulls out his blade and the opponent falls dead, covered in fatal wounds. Brutalities * The Slicer: Using his Tarkatan blades, Baraka spins his arms around like a helicopter, while in front of the opponent, cutting off their arms. After that, Baraka stabs his opponent in the gut, killing them, then throws their dead body away. * Sectioned Off: Using Chop Chop Shop, Baraka continues chopping, but faster as the opponent screams once he stops, they being julienned. * Open Split: Baraka slices (uppercuts with his claws) the opponent up from the middle. Their body opens up and all inside will pile out and the now-empty body falls on the ground. (Blade Master Variation) * Bloodthirsty: While under the influence of Tarkatan Rage, Baraka pounces at the opponent, ending the attack with a headbutt; carving their head in. (Primitive Variation) * Kamikaze: The bombed Tarkatan grunt grabs the opponent and explodes, the opponent's lower body is destroyed and they struggles a bit before giving up. (Tarkatan General Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Decapitated: Baraka draws out one of his blades and decapitates himself in one clean slice. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities * 'Tarkatan Date: ' (with Mileena) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Baraka walks onto the battlefield and sharpens his blades. He then says, “My blades will find your heart!” Victory Pose Baraka carves the ground around him like a circle with his blades and crosses his arms, forming an X with his blades out. Rival '''Name: '''Mumkhar This is because they have claw-like weapons. Think of it as Tommy Scissorfist. Category:MK Vs Nintendo